Finding Memories
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: The war is over, but the golden trio's troubles are not. As they sit together in harmony, Harry and Ron are ripped away from their true loves by cruel fate. Now they are on the search for Hermione and Ginny,but in the past. Read,Review,and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first really serious story about what would happen if Hermione and Ginny traveled back in time right after the war. I am sure that Harry and Ron will go after them somehow. This is a story that wants to be written so I am not sure how it will turn out. Please bear with me and Review!

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat together in peace in front of the common room fire they never thought they would see again.

"I can't believe its over." Hermione sighed as her head fell on his shoulder.

Ron put his head on hers and gently ran his fingers through her curly brown hair.

"Love, I can't believe we are finally together." He said. She nodded but had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he when he felt her tears.

"This cost too many lives. I hate Voldemort for taking so many away. I mean little Colin, he was a bit annoying but he was so young. And Tonks and Remus, they just had little Teddy." She broke out to sobs as she spoke, "F-Fred...oh Ron, why did Fred have to die?" She clenched his robes and sobbed into them.

Ron held her tight, his own face wet with tears, but he knew that he had to keep strong, for her.

"You're right love, Fred wasn't supposed to die, but he died doing what he loved." He said as she looked up to him.

"He died laughing." He said looking into her eyes. She nodded but had tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Ron," She said as she cuddled back into him, "As I was fighting all I could think about was that Voldemort had to be destroyed and that you were with me." She said.

"I was willing to kill every death eater that even thought about coming near you, I realized one thing I should have told before the battle but I thought it was too late." She said finally meeting his eye.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." She said.

Ron looked at her beautiful face and couldn't think of anyone luckier than himself at the moment. Without even thinking, he swooped down and took her lips in a kiss.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said as they broke apart.

Hermione pulled him back to her and they were together for a good five minutes.

"Oi! Some people would rather not have their retinas burned out, by the image of their best mates going at it." A scruffy haired chosen-one said as he walked down with his red-headed girlfriend.

Ron and Hermione broke apart pleased but slightly pink.

"Sod Off, Harry." Groaned Ron as he leant back on the sofa.

"Now you know how it feels to constantly broken apart from your girl, huh?"

"Hey! She's my sister."

"Hermione is practically my sister." Harry shrugged.

"Prat."

"Git."

"Boys! Really not necessary, unless you want a bat bogey hex aimed at you I suggest you two shut up! " Scolded Ginevra Weasley.

"Sorry Ginny." Said a slightly frightened Ron.

"You wouldn't hurt me? Would you Gin?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, after that particular stunt out there, I am not sure I am going to forgive you."

"Well, you seemed very forgiving upstairs." Harry Smirked.

Ron covered his ears, "Ah! LALALALALA! I will not hear this!"

Hermione smacked him gently on his arm but turned solemnly back to Harry.

"So you were the last horocrux?" she asked.

Harry nodded. Hermione noticed that Ginny didn't look confused so Hermione understood that Harry probably filled her in on everything that happened on their journey and they all sat together in silence.

"I am just happy it's all over." Ginny sighed.

Hermione who was nodding looked at the floor still thinking about the war and noticed something on the floor board.

"Ginny, come over hear will you."

Ginny followed Hermione to the floorboard and noticed a symbol on it.

"Is that a …fish?' Ginny asked uncertainly, as Harry and Ron got behind them and looked.

"That is Pisces. A constellation and a muggle zodiac sign. What's it doing here?" Hermione said.

Then for reasons that they did not know both Ginny and Hermione touched the sign together and felt a sudden tug behind their navels.

Suddenly Harry and Ron were forced back by a huge force and they heard the girls scream as they were taken.

"RON!" Hermione screamed "IT'S A PORTKEY! IT'S A POR-"

And they were gone.

The boys sat shocked. Pale and alone they began to break down, but Ron stood up and getting Harry up with him they both ran up to find the one portrait that would know what to do.

The girls fell with a thump on soft spots of familiar grass.

They looked up and their jaws fell at what they saw.

Hogwarts, intact and not a scratch on it, it was beautiful.

"Hermione, is this Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oi! You two are going to be- oh hello there I have never seen you before." Said a commanding yet gentle voice.

And when they turned around Hermione nearly fainted.

"Remus?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Harry ran. They ran faster than they did all year. They weren't being chased by death eaters or monsters, so why were their worlds crashing around them.

Harry stopped in front of the crooked guard gargoyle, "We need to go in NOW!" he panted frantically.

Gargoyle merely shrugged as he let them through.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Ronald too? This is wonderful, but I am honestly shock-"

"Ginny and Hermione are gone, Dumbledore we need your help."

* * *

"_Remus?" she whispered._

The younger Remus Lupin looked at Hermione and Ginny with suspicion.

"How do you know my name?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in shock. This was their Professor Lupin; he was alive, and healthy. They did the first thing that came to mind, without even pausing to think (which was completely new to Hermione) and both flung their arms around him in a hug.

Caught completely off guard, Remus and the girls fell to the grassy ground. He was not complaining that two beautiful girls were on top of him, but he was sure that there was something funny about these girls.

"M-Moony?" called a completely shocked voice from behind them.

The girls looked up from the boy that they had under them (who was still not complaining as to why these girls were on him) and saw three boys standing with eyes wide open in shock.

The first boy had black hair, falling over his striking stormy gray eyes. His adoringly handsome features were currently arranged into an expression of utter shock.

The second boy was the exact replicate of Harry, just with hazel eyes and a longer nose. His eyebrows were up so high that they were hidden behind his long mane of untidy hair.

The final boy was short and had beady eyes. Ginny let out a slight hiss as she saw his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Bloody Hell Moony! Padfoot, I think Moony may have just upped you." Said James with a slight smirk.

Hermione and Ginny just got off a very red Remus. They helped him up and without another word, went to hug Sirius and James.

"Oof." Sirius said as Hermione squeezed him in a hug.  
"Well hello there." James said as Ginny hugged him

Hermione and Ginny stepped back, looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. They ran to the Headmasters office.

The boys looked at each other bewildered. They did the first thing that came to their minds, they ran after them.

"What in the name of Merlin, do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know Prongs, they just sort of jumped me."

"Don't see why you're complaining Moony, if those two birds jumped me I think I would have-"

"Goodness Padfoot, you don't even know them! And for your information I was not complaining."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as Peter asked his question.

"You don't think that they are death eaters do you?"

This time all three of the boys laughed, "Yes Peter, Hugging Death Eaters." Moony said sarcastically as they caught up with the girls at the entrance to the Headmasters office.

Hermione and Ginny ran up to the guard gargoyles.

"We need to speak to the Headmaster." Ginny said urgently.

"Password." The statues said simply

Hermione looked at Ginny exasperatedly.

"Acid pops?" Hermione asked.

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Cockroach Clusters?"

The gargoyle didn't budge at Ginny's guess

They let out groans of frustration.

"Lemon Drops." The boys said behind them making the girls jump, as the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"We were called down earlier." Sirius said casually.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Do we even need to know wh-"

"Look we have to talk to the headmaster now, sorry." Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm and leaped up the stairs.

Before the boys could say anything else the girls ran up the tower and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." said a strong reassuring voice.

As they walked in, Dumbledore(alive and well) looked at them in faint confusion. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Professor we need to talk in complete privacy. We don't know where we are or-"

"One second, my dear. Boys, please go to class." He said to the slightly cracked door where the marauders were entering.

They looked at each other confused but followed the headmaster's orders quickly; He waited for a second then motioned to the girls.

"Continue." He said to Hermione as he conjured two chairs up for them.

"We need to know what year this is professor." She asked faintly as she sat.

He looked at them as he said, "1977." They looked at each other in panic.

Ginny took a breath, "Well, we are going to need to get back home professor."

Dumbledore gave her a serious look, "Well, that can be easily solved. Where do you two live?"

Hermione let out a humorless laugh, "In 1998 professor."

Dumbledore looked at the girls with a slightly shocked expression, "Hm. This is quite serious."

He got up and paced the room in thought, "Does anybody know that you two ladies were sent here? Or that you disappeared, in general?"

"Yes, our boyfriends know, they were with us when we were sent here." Hermione answered rationally. Dumbledore looked at her, "Could you please explain in detail what happened Ms.-?"

"Hermione Granger sir," Hermione said nodding "Well you see…"

After explaining to him everything that happened when they were sent back in time, they all sat in a anxious silence.

Ginny suddenly let out a small groan. Both Dumbledore and Hermione turned to look her in surprise.  
"Are you alright Ginny?"

"Those idiots are going to come after us." Ginny said looking at Hermione pale.

Hermione's eyes widened and realized that Ginny was right. "Oh dear." She sighed.

Dumbledore looked at them bemused, "If I may be rude enough to inquiry whom 'those idiots' may be?"

"Our boyfriends." They said in unison.

Dumbledore let out a laugh, "My dears, time travel is highly dangerous! Those boys, however much they may be enamored with you two, I highly doubt they would come here." He said.

Now it was Hermione and Ginny's turn to chuckle.

"Sir, with all due respect, danger has never been a deterrent for Harry or Ron, or even for us. After all that we have been through, time travel is something…for a lack of a better word…_easy_." Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked intrigued and shocked simultaneously. He looked odd for a moment before speaking.

"My dears, you both seem to be wise beyond your ages. As time travelers I understand that you are in peril for destroying the future you have been sent from, but I would be honored if you could answer a few of my questions." Dumbledore said simply.

They looked apprehensive, but nodded. Dumbledore conjured up a piece of parchment.

"What are both your names and Ages?" he started.

"Hermione Jane Granger, 18 years old."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, 16 years old."

"I take it both of you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." They answered together.

"What were your houses?"

"Gryffindor." They said.

"You said that you and your boyfriends have faced many dangers, could you name that danger?"

Hermione looked nervously at Ginny, they both were thinking the same thing. Hermione nodded once and Ginny spoke.

"Voldemort." She said simply.

Dumbledore nodded and seemed to be pleased, "That is unfortunately what I assumed." He said as he wrote one final sentence on the parchment. Hermione tried to crane her neck to look at the parchment, while Ginny slid to the end of her chair trying to see what he was writing.

"This parchment is going to be a note to my future self to help your boyfriends to get here. I believe I know what sent you here and my future self should explain to them that the portkey that brought you two ladies here is known as _Piscis Vicis, _is ancient magic symbolized by a pair of fish." He said pausing as he watched the two girls hanging off of every word..

"This spell simply wears off over time, of if they find some means of transportation, back to the victims own time. The rarity of this portkey my dears is not only does it transport through time, but it is naturally occurring, an anomaly." He said, twinkling his piercing blue eyes.

"So no one cast this on us?"

"No my dear, you must just wait it out and all will be well." He said as Ginny and Hermione visibly relaxed.

He opened the last drawer on his desk and placed the document inside. "This should be there when they look." He said simply.

He turned back to the girls. "Now my dears on the issue of your stay here, first comes first- comes the issues of your identity."

"My parents are muggles sir, I am sure I can keep my identity without too much chaos." Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded, " Yes, I don't think either of you should change your name. Your father and mother have both graduated, , I am sure that you can keep your identity by just saying that you are a distant cousin of the family?"

"Yes sir." Ginny nodded.

"Good. Next, I believe that it would be the best if you were both seventh years. It can easily be known that you girls have been homeschooled for your past schoolings." He said.

The girls nodded. Dumbledore stood up happily, "Splendid! Oh dear, look at the time. It is almost dinner time, we can get you sorted and then you can get to your dorms tonight!" He said as he made his way to the door.

"Sorting? But we are already Gryffindors!" Ginny exclaimed as she got up to walk to the door with the Headmaster.

"But my dears, they don't know that know do they?" He asked with his eyes twinkling.

The girls looked at each other as Dumbledore led the way to the Great Hall. Hermione sighed as Ginny put on a brave face.

Hermione looked around as they walked, past the previously blasted walls and shattered windows, all intact and whole. She smiled to herself. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

Maybe.

* * *

AN- Hi guys! I am really sorry for taking so long to update...but look its long! Aren't you guys proud? :D Oh alright...I am sorry it took so long. But if you guys have any advice or you liked it please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

p.s Reviewing makes me want to update faster...*Nudge**Nudge**Wink**Wink*


End file.
